Sweet and Sour
by lexibear122796
Summary: Everyone has heard about Johanna Mason with her time in the games a second time but no one knows about her past and her life after the rebellion.


"Do I have to work today, daddy?" I said.

"Yes Jo," my dad said "just because its Reaping day doesn't mean no work and you know that."

"Yeah, I know" I grunt as I slump out of bed. It's the 69th Hunger Games this year and my 4th Reaping.

"Do you want breakfast" I say to my dad and little brother Joseph.

"Yes, please!" he cheers as I throw him over my shoulder, carrying him down stairs, giggling all the way to the kitchen.

Even though I'm 16 and I'm supposed to be in school till I'm 19, I work more often than go to school.

Even though its just me, my brother and my dad, food and other need things can get expensive, so I work in the lumber yard with my dad. I've never taken a tersserae because my dad is the lumber yard manager so he gets paid the most, and since I work I get paid too.

My little brother, even though he's only 6 he takes care of him self when he gets home from school till works over.

"Are you nervous?" Joseph asked while I got his cereal from the cabinet.

Of course I am, I think to my self, though I would never say it out loud. "Of course not" I say "I don't need to worry and neither do you. When the Reaping is over we can go to the store and you can get a snack if you want."

"Yeah!" he shouted with a mouth full of food and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I also couldn't help but think about last night.

My best friend Hunter, who's 16 also, wanted to talk to me after work. We walked through town to the park. As we sat down he had a certain look on his face and I knew this serious.

After a few minutes of sitting there he said "Johanna, I have to tell you something"

"What is it? Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah I was just wondering if…."

"If what?' I asked nervously

"If you would like to go on a date with me?" He asked shyly.

I snap back to the present as Joseph asks me to help him get ready for school. As he brushes his teeth I get ready my self. I have been asked out a million time by guys that I don't even know and don't want to know, because once they find out that I work in the lumber yard before they even start, they know that I'm tougher than them.

As usual I tell my dad ill see him at work and walk Joseph to school." I love you, and ill see you when you get out to get ready." As I see Joseph get inside, I turn to walk away, I see Hunter walking towards the woods. "Hey," I yell "Wait up!" he turns and sees me and smiles.

"So do you have an answer yet?" He asks. I can fell myself blush as I look towards the ground. I never thought of him that way until he asked me then it hit me. I was jealous when a girl talked to him or they whispered about him and I know they did. I also knew they whispered about me and him like we were a thing but whenever they asked I would say no of course not. But now… I wasn't so sure.

"I'm still thinking. Don't rush me. Geez." I feel me blushing again. I got to stop doing that. "I'll-I'll let you know after work. Ok" I rush out and head to my section for check in.

Of course I was put in the same section as Hunter. He kept looking over at me and… its not like he was shy about it or anything. Between swings I would sneak a peak at him just as he looks and I would blush again. _Damn. He's a best friend not a boyfriend. Stop thinking like he's more. Damn. _

After 7 trees and a break later, its time to go home. I go to get my time card stamp and of course he's right behind me. If he hadn't asked me out I would turn and talk but now I can barely look at him with out red creeping into my cheeks.

Finally I suck up my pride, take a deep breath and turn. "Hey." _wow that's lame, _" Are you ready for the Reaping." _Wow lamer. Ugh why is he making me feel this way_.

"I don't think anyone can be ready but I think I've seen enough Reapings to deal with it," He says.

I'm looking in his eye… those beautiful Brown eyes. That's when I notice he asked me something.

I shake my head and breath for a second before he realizes that I zoned out. "Can you repeat that sorry I'm a little nervous."

"Sure. Its about last night."

"Yeah?" I say nervously.

"Well, do you want to go on a date with me" He says with a shy smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes. I would like to." I say without missing a beat. _Wow did I just say that_. "How about tonight at 7:30. At the park. We can go for a walk." I say. I know I'm blushing because he's got a smile on that he uses to make fun of me when I'm embarrassed.

"Ok I'll see you there. Don't forget to dress up." We get our cards stamped we race to get my brother and his sister. As we walked home, his hand brushed against mine and I feel my face flush up so fast.

When we get home my dad has the tub running and I have to drag Joseph to the tub and hold him till he sits still long enough for me to wash his hair and scrub his face. After him it's me. I scrub off all of the sweat from working and pick at my nails. But no matter what I did, not matter how boring, I had a smile on my face. Buzzing as I make my way to my room to get changed. I remember what Hunter said and for some reason I listen. I find my best dress. I find a dark brown knee length dress with a turquoise sash around my waist.

"Jo, one hour. Hurry up you still have to eat." My dad called as I'm doing my hair. "I'll be right down" I call back.

Forty-five minutes later we are making our way to check in. I tell my brother to wait with my dad and I check in with the other 16 year olds. I see Hunter towards the center of the crowd. I make my way over to him and he's smiling like he got the best news in the world and all I cant think is Ugh those dimple, those eyes, ugh that smile.

When I reach him he wraps his arm over my shoulder and I see my dad giving us a suspicious look.

Just as I start to enjoy my new company, the microphone lets off feedback. Celeste Grylls(that hair it would be night blue with an matching suit with glitter everywhere) walks up, in I don't know how in those heels, and like always says blah blah blah about Panem, rose from ashes, blah blah, and introduced the old victors. I don't play attention but more into getting Hunter to keep from putting his arm around me again every time I push him off.

"Now it is time to pick the lucky male and female tributes from district 7" She is way to overly preppy." Ladies first," once again rushing over to the reaping bowl. My ears are ringing once I hear the name. "Johanna Mason."


End file.
